Behind the Arcade: The MK Gang on the Sight
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: The idea is interview the MK characters like the celebrities in the real life. Bold text is me speaking. Second chapter: Sub-Zero.
1. Scorpion

**Behind the Arcade: The MK Gang on the Sight (Only MK interviews/fanfiction).  
****By Kitana Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. All belongs to Midway.  
**Author's Note:** I would like to thank publicly to Snafu the Great to lend me the plot of his own interviews. Second and lastly, if I have spelling mistakes, please let me know because I am trying to learn this language. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this story.  
**Summary:** Some fics and my favorite magazine inspired me to do this type of interview and sure I will make some features like those of the magazines. But the idea is interview the MK characters like the celebrities in the real life. Bold text is me speaking.  
**Timeline:** No timeline.

_Chapter 1:__ Scorpion: The Point of View from a Guy of Okinawa..._

**It's a rainy midday in Tokyo, or more exactly, in the district of Chiyoda. This interview is taking place in the famous Peacock's Eye, a place where Hanzo –the real name of our interviewee- is more well-known than he would like to admit. He arrives with some minutes of delay, but he is a guy so charming that you can forgive him anything. He enters the bar with confidence, the same who radiate when he talks with you. The person present greet and cheers him as a demonstration of popularity, given the fact he is one of the main characters of one of the most successful fighting videogames franchises, Mortal Kombat. He is polemic, frank and funny. The life, career and the points of view of Hanzo Hasashi will be in this interview.**

-I'm so sorry for the delay; I'm not used to arrive late.

**Don't worry. It seems you were born for this...  
**-(Smiles) Yes, and I think this is fantastic. Since I had awareness, I always wanted to be famous and respected inside the world of the martial arts.

**Changing of subject, ¿How you deal with your big success without fall in the excesses?  
**-Trying to the most well-balanced guy that I can everyday. Getting the place I have now took many years of effort and sacrifice. I love my job in Midway, I have a lovely and beautiful wife and my little girls adore me. I'm not prepared to throw all for stupid things.  
Coming from a poor family from Okinawa, in which your mother died young by cancer, your father exploited you in martial arts tournaments since you were a child and a little sister who born with a cerebral palsy made me being more independent and solitary than I wanted to be. To root of my past, I really appreciate my present.

**So, your childhood wasn't happy.  
**-Not of all. I always remember my mother Rei, and my sister Maki, with much affection and love but my father, a corrupted police from my native city, is another thing. Mishima Heihachi from Tekken is nothing next to my father. He always obliged me to participate in tournaments to snatch me the money I won in order to go to drink alcohol with his friends as my mother and my sister were sick in home. I get mad everytime I remember that.

**¿He taught you in martial arts, right?  
****-** It's true up to a point. Aside of all, he was a master in Hapkido style and he was a competent fighter. He started my training when I was five. I don't know how he did to go to work, drink with his friends and training me. I didn't learn Pi Gua until I arrived to the States.

**¿And what did you with your father?  
**-After the decease of my sister, my mother was gone too and I had everything carefully worked out. In her deathbed, I promised her not to be like my father so I thought the best way to fulfill my promise was leaving Okinawa. Knowing that I had nothing to stay here, I rebelled against my father and he got mad because the money supply for more drink ended. I was eighteen when all of this happened.

**And you swelled the list of famous **_**ronins**_**. There are many famous cases in which many **_**ronins**_** got the stardom following a long and hard way to reach it for their condition. We have Iori Yagami, Jin Kazama, Ryu Houshi and the list goes on and on. The question is, ¿Do you feel part of this group?  
**-To answer your question, I think I was predisposed to be a ronin. For some logical reason I knew from the beginning, since I was a mere boy that my bad relationship with my father was going to end with he declaring me a ronin. Anyway, I don't consider part of any group of nothing.  
In spite of being declared a ronin, with all that means, I felt free for first time in my life. In that way I could make the things I wanted without the permission of nobody. So, then to left Okinawa I arrived to Tokyo and started to compete in clandestine tournaments to earn my own money to leave Japan so soon as I could in order to travel to the States looking for my opportunity.

**Like you said, you reached your objective pretty fast. And you met Sub-Zero in the States, ¿right?  
**-Yes. I met him in the final of a illegal tournament in California. He was a scrawny guy coming from some rural region of China. As I much hate to say this, I underestimate and even I made fun of him. He only limited to stay calm and he ended beating my ass. I could lost the match, but reckless I won a friend. Many tournaments passed when I found a advert in the newspaper of a casting organized by Midway for their fighting videogame "Mortal Kombat". I put my name, passed all the tests and they called me.

**And here starts your way to the glory... meeting him again.  
**-At the beginning, I couldn't believe he was here. When I discovered he was in the game, I asked him if he wanted the rematch. And Sub-Zero agreed. This time I won the fight and he admitted he wasn't ready. I improved my skills he made me know that. My relationship with Sub-Zero is like Victor Sagat and Ryu Houshi friendship: we are rivals inside the arena but outside of it we're friends. The part of the archenemies and enmity is only part of the plot, nothing real.

**So, the "ego's war" between you and Sub-Zero inside in the set, don't exist, ¿right?  
**-You have said that. Don't exist. That is a invention of pointless gossip magazines. I simply limited to laugh of those stupidities.

**Speaking of other terms, ¿Who inspired you to build your character?  
**-No one in special because I build Scorpion in basis to my personal experiences. But I'm a big fan of Star Wars and I can say Darth Vader influenced me a lot.

**Then, the 'Get over here!' boosted more your popularity, becoming your trademark move ¿Who invented the 'Come here!' or 'Get over here!'?  
**-Like the Toasty, that was a bright idea from the Ed Boon and John Tobias. All the credits to them.

**The success of the first "Mortal Kombat" insured you in the next hit of Midway "Mortal Kombat II". But the success arrived with controversy given the levels of violence and blood. ¿Do you think that is an a exaggeration?  
**-Sincerely, yes. If I don't take a conscientious care of my children and I buy them all the videogames ranked with a M knowing those games are for a adult audience, then I should stay with my mouth very closed and taking my responsibilities if my child attack others trying to imitate the game. I insist, for example, is not my fault if some idiot has the bright idea of make a Toasty to their friends trying to imitate me.

**And in this game you meet your present wife being married with another woman. ¿What happened with your first wife?  
**-Being really honest, my first wife was real mythomaniac bitch. I had the disgrace of met her when I arrived here. I was no one in this circle, so she offered her help to me being my manager in my tournament fights. But in some moment we "fell in love" and we get married in 1991. That was the biggest mistake in all my life.  
The worst was still to come; she started to show her huge levels of narcissism and materialism. With her, -Cho was her name- all was money, money, money and more money and she never took the nuisance of take care of me and I was the sufficiently naive to stay thinking in a possible solution to my problems with her and try to save my marriage.  
But one day, I decided to start to look for outside the things I hadn't in my house. My work and my success leaded me to meet many people, and earlier than latter I met Megan during the shooting of 'Mortal Kombat II'. When I met Megan the only thing I wanted to do was spend time with her because she was a beautiful person, not only for her physical appearance and I ended understanding that my marriage was a complete farce.

**And obviously, you got divorced of your first wife in order to stay with Megan.  
**-Exactly. I had a nasty divorce but at least I was going to assure myself stay away from that stark raving mad for my own calmness and mental health. The last thing I knew about her after the divorce she was deported from USA and returned to Japan completely ruined.  
Aside of how Midway portraits Megan's character, (he grins) she is the most lovely, caring, fun and selfless person I ever met in my life. I know I'm sounding cheesy, but when I met her, I understood that she was the right person for me. She is the love of my life, I swear.

**Speaking of your family, ¿how old are your girls?  
**-Kira is eleven years old and Miki is seven.

**Picking up the conversation about the videogames, you were present in the roster of another hits of Midway, as "Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3" and "Mortal Kombat Trilogy" those titles sent directly to the stardom. And for that time, you proposed marriage to Megan. ¿Do you felt that the life was reconciling with you?  
**-Yes. Separating the success of my job, for the first time in my life I felt what was the true happiness and therefore, I owe much to Megan. She taught me to be happy with the simple things of the life and I learned from her the true meaning of the word 'family'. That gave me the strength to fulfill the promise I made to my sister before she died.

**You were known to admit you like to fight in street fights to keep fit. The question is, ¿Have you had fights with other fighters known from other fighting games?  
**-Setting aside my colleagues from Midway as Sub-Zero, Rayden or Kung Lao, I have had several fights with several wrestlers, but be careful, I have not only fought against people from 'King of Fighters', 'Killer Instinct' or 'Street Fighter'. A considerable number of people who moves into the world of anime have tried to attack me without getting good results. But answering your question, I have faced against Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, the Bogards, Kim Kaphwan, Joe Higashi, Ash Crimson and Geese Howard from 'King of Fighters', against Ryu Houshi, Ken Masters, Vega de la Cerna, Victor Sagat, Bison and Akuma from 'Street Fighter', also against Fulgore and Jago of 'Killer Instinct', these guys of Namco, I mean, from Tekken like Jin Kazama or Paul Phoenix, and Soul Calibur as Siegfried Schtauffen, Cervantes de León and Voldo and the list goes on and on.

**Wow! Pretty long the list. ¿Do you remember some matches in special?  
**-Yes. For example, I remember the match against Iori Yagami. Unlike Kusanagi, Yagami is really skilled in the art of the street fight. And taking on count both were _ronins_ we gave the 100% in the match. The same applies to Akuma, Ryu Houshi and Jin Kazama.  
Anyway, I made a good impression of the guys of Capcom. Always is funny pick a fight against Sagat or Vega because you know they will give the 100% of their potentials in a fight. But unfortunately, I can't say the same from some guys from another companies, some not all, I want to clarify. For example, is very pleasant fight against Terry Bogard or Jago, but I can't say the same with cheaters like Ash Crimson or Voldo.

**Earlier you subtly panned Kyo Kusanagi. ¿Why do you said your that sentence?  
**-Because never lack the guys with bad manners like him. Up to a point, in basis to my years of fighting the confidence in your skills is good, but when you cross the line of the overconfidence and the bad manners, too bad. And it is better worse when you find out they had been crying and speaking of you behind the back. I can understand guys like Crimson or Voldo, because they aren't won to no one and I seriously doubt someday get something, but guys with a great potential like Kyo Kusanagi, is a shame.

**Some time ago, Ryu Houshi said that the novices picked fights against him in order to boost their careers. ¿What is your impression about that? ¿Do you feel identified?  
**-No. I don't feel identified in that group. Speaking only for myself, I can say I didn't need kick important asses to boost my career. All the things I've done, I did knowing my abilities. If another guys like Liu Kang decided pick a fight against Houshi in a festival to be more popular taking the easy way, that will be Kang's problem, not mine.

**Speaking about controversies, ¿Is that true that you pulled the condition that Liu Kang must stay out of the shooting of Deadly Alliance?  
**-No. Eventhough I'm not a friend of Kang, I didn't put that condition. If he missed the shooting of Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, he must have his reasons. I have more important things to take care than his oneself airs.

**Changing the subject, in 'Deadly Alliance' you showed a bit of your humor sense in the video 'Cooking with Scorpion'. ¿Care to comment?  
**-(He laughs) Sure. I'm a guy who always laughs of himself. And taking on count I'm pretty bad cooking, I decided join both things and there we have 'Cooking with Scorpion'. Ed Boon and the MKTeam loved it and they included that in the bonus track of 'Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance'.

**The new MK era, I mean, 'Deadly Alliance' and 'Deception' marked your entrance to the recognition. The question is ¿How a guy with more of ten years in this industry could maintain current himself?  
**-Trying to reinvest my character and myself too. And keeping my fans OK because I'm very conscious that a very good part of my success is thanks to them. In this industry you had to reinvest constantly because the competition is very hard.

**In the promotion of 'Deception', your wife, Megan, made a hot photographic session with the sais to promote the videogame ¿What is your opinion about that?  
**-My opinion is that I'm proud of her. She is more attractive than a ordinary woman of more thirty-five years old and she has a body that she could show it in that session.

**So, ¿You are not angry with her for the photographic session?  
**-No. That part were only rumors, like always.

**In the release of 'Mortal Kombat Armageddon' you declared that you have very much of 'Scorpion' in your life. ¿Why did you said that?  
**-I said that because I have many years coexisting with my character. And I think that if someone tries to do something to my family, like Scorpion, I will react more dangerously than him. I put so much of myself into the character that is already part of my life.

**In the party of the release of 'Mortal Kombat vs DC' you showed with her and both seemed be like newlyweds. The question is ¿How you keep your marriage in a good condition supporting the pressure of the media?  
**-One day, a certain kunoichi from SNK (he smiles) said a very wisely rule if you want to survive in this industry: if you can't with the paparazzi, just join them. I followed that and they leave me quiet. And I think is pretty good because they do their work and them don't publish or sell bullshit photos of me or Megan. And about the rumors, they always are lies, so we don't give credits to them.  
Answering your question, I keep my marriage in a good condition because both effort to make our coexistence more pleasant. Obviously we have our verbal quarrels in the points we disagree like the entire world, but nothing serious. We always are chatting about all the themes because is very important for me know the points of view of Megan.

**Checking the last seventeen years, ¿what would have happened if there were no Mortal Kombat in your life?  
**-Sincerely, I don't know. I had the luck of find a job, friends and family I love and that makes me happy. I can't imagine my life without Mortal Kombat.

**Good to see you, Hanzo.  
**-Me too.

**The Contestant File:  
****Real Name:** Hanzo Hasashi Takeda (Some years ago, he changed his last name in honor to his mother, Hasashi Rei.)  
**Birth Date: **November 10th, in 1965.  
**Homeland: **Okinawa, Japan. Now, he resides in California, USA.  
**Marital status: **Married for second time in 1996 with the American/Spanish martial artist Megan Becky England, more known as "Mileena" in Mortal Kombat.  
**Likes: **Eat, sports, spending time with his family.  
**Dislikes:** Get up early, lazy people and lies.  
**Hobbies: **Watch Japanese horror movies and read.

**(****Author's Note:**** Good. This is the end of the first interview but do not worry that we will have more interviews. Now you can choose the next interviewee: sending me a review, you can choose between Sub-Zero, Mileena or Rayden for the next. Bye.)**


	2. SubZero

**Author's Note:** First of all, I want thank to all my reviewers, Demon Wraith, Superman K and Snafu the Great. Thank you guys!. Now, there we have the second chapter: Sub-Zero.

_Chapter 2: Sub-Zero, I'm not a Ninja, I'm a Lin Kuei..._

**It's a sunny day in San Francisco, California. Here we are in a nearby cafe in the outskirts of the city. This second time, our interviewee is the famous Chinese martial artist, Sub-Zero. When you see him, you can get very surprised by his stunning figure and his handsome face at the beginning but, when you are talking with him, you can notice easily his intelligence, humble attitude and his cool demeanor making yourself a good impression of him. In this interview, -he is the favorite fighter of very famous people as Han Solo from Star Wars or Aragorn from Lord of the Rings- ¡he confessed everything about him!. So, stay in your computers because we are in front of the most good-looking **_**Lin Kuei**_** around the world.  
**-Nice to meet you.

**Me too. In the last interview of Hanzo Hasashi he said that he hadn't a rivalry with you. The question is, ¿How much true is that?  
**-(He grins a bit) Very much. In spite of I'm used to this, the press try to invent stupidities to make us entry in polemics and all given the fact he is Japanese and I'm Chinese. But the true is that, I have not rivalries with Hanzo, quite the contrary, he is a good colleague and a excellent person. I have nothing to say against him. It's always pleasant work with guys like him.  
I insist, being a proud Chinese, I can say that Hanzo –Japanese and all- is more respectable than other shameless people from China.

**You mean, like the father who never showed interest to meet you. Aside of that ¿How was your childhood in Hebei?  
**-(He scoffs) I was precisely referring to people like him. I always thought that the shameless, the cheekily and the indifference don't distinguish nationalities.  
But answering your question, my childhood could have been very hard given the fact I'm son of single mother, which is a disgrace in my country. She unfortunately died giving me a birth so my grandparents took the tutelage and care of me. If it weren't by them, I could have ended in some distant orphanage.  
Aside of all, I was the pride of my grandfather, who was a master in the Dragon-style of Kung Fu and was the owner of his own dojo. My grandmother was a Tai-Chi-Chuan master. I love and miss them both.

**So, it's obvious that your grandfather taught you the Dragon-style of Kung Fu.  
**-Yes, it is.

**But you are known for being one of the martial artists who know more of five styles of martial arts. ¿Are the martial arts your passion?  
**-Answering your question, yes they are my passion and my vocation. I live and breathe for them.

**¿Who taught you Shotokan and the other styles of martial arts?  
**-I like learn more styles that I can, but replying the question, Hanzo taught me Shotokan and Ninjitsu, so in paid of that, he learned Pi Gua and Dragon-style of Kung Fu from me. As you know, my grandfather taught me the Dragon-style from Kung Fu and I studied Tai-Chi-Chuan from my grandmother.  
When I arrived to the States I learned Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing in the club where I worked before 'Mortal Kombat'. And we have many free time between the shootings so I learned the Mantis-style from Kung Lao, Muay Thai from Jax, Ba Gua Zhang from Katalin and now, Sonya is trying to teach me Kempo. Now I'm obsessed with the Graeco-Roman fight.

**And when your training in China ended, you traveled to the States where you met Hanzo Hasashi and you beated his ass, like he said.  
**-(He smiles) Yeah. We were in the final of a illegal tournament in California. I remember he was mocking of me because I was a scrawny Chinese guy. But I showed him that the overconfidence is not good when you are in front of Bo Lee Ling. Eventhough he mocked me, I can say he's a great fighter.  
When I got my job in Midway for the first 'Mortal Kombat', he found me and asked the rematch. I agreed. But he improved very well his skills and I ended losing the rematch. Hasashi is a great guy and I have nothing to say against him.

**Speaking of the first 'Mortal Kombat', ¿How you get your job in Midway?  
**-Well, I was working in a fighting club when John Tobias and Ed Boon found me. Both were impressed with my fighting skills and they convinced me of participate in their little project, in that time. The paid was nice and I needed the money to survive, so I accepted.

**But the success of the first 'Mortal Kombat' made you one of the most popular characters in the saga. ¿What do you think about that?  
**-Being honest, I never imagined that my character was going to be so popular. At the beginning was a bit appealing because I was not used to have people asking my autograph all the time. I'm not Johnny Cage (he laughs).

**The question that all your fans wants to know is ¿How you performs your fatalities?  
**-Well, as you know, the Spine Rip and the Deep Freeze Uppercut are works of art of the guys of special effects and I really take my hat off with them. For example, in the Spine Rip I only had to grab the neck of my opponent and the rest was work of the Special Effects. To complete the effect we used false blood in all the fatalities.

**So, it's untrue that part of injuries and all in the fatalities and fights.  
**-Not of all. Logically we are exposed to suffer injuries, sprains, bruises, dislocations and all because it's all part of the job but is an a exaggeration those stupidities of people almost dead by lack of blood by a fatality. It's simply ridiculous hear the people who talks without know.  
Obviously we took all precautions in order to protect our physical integrity because if you got injured you have two options: first, being replaced which is not good for someone who works in this industry, not in the sense of the money of course, is more because the release of a game is like a show window, all are keeping an eye on you which traduces in success, money and insured job. Second and lastly, you have the option of stop the shooting delaying the release which is pretty worn to the team.

**And your scar in the right side of your face proves that you had been telling me earlier.  
**-Yes. I got that scar because I was sparring with Kung Lao in the set of 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'. Pretty strong the little kid. He kicked me hard in the chest and I landed some foots wounding my face. We had to stop all because I was bleeding profusely.

**Picking the theme of the success of 'Mortal Kombat', the mentioned title caused a rivalry with another successful franchise of fighting videogames 'Street Fighter' ¿Do you think that is true?  
**-No. I think that part of the rivalries is part of the morbid that involves this industry. Personally if you ask me, I prefer another titles of fighting games like 'Killer Instinct' or 'Soul Calibur' instead 'Street Fighter'.

**Hard declarations. ¿Why do you prefer those titles instead 'Street Fighter'?  
**-Being very bluntly and without care what people think, I believe that the Street Fighter's plot is pretty empty. That game is like to play one more time and you can notice what will happen in the next episode. For that I even prefer 'King of Fighters'.

**So, if the day of tomorrow, Boon announces you that Midway wouldmake a crossover with Capcom, ¿What could be your answer?  
**-I would kick his ass and sent him to the Netherrealm (he laughs). No, that depends. If it's a crossover with 'Resident Evil' I probably accept but in one with 'Street Fighter', I simply take a foot to the side.

**You are very blunt, which is very appreciated in this industry.  
**-Probably. I'm not a hypocrite. I don't care if someone get mad with the things I say. If I don't like something, I say it. If I have a problem with someone I look for the person and I tell right in their face the things I think.  
Maybe for that I get well with Hanzo: he don't fear tell me the things in my face if something offends him. I appreciate very much it because I can't stand the exaggerated adulation.

**In your opinion Bo, ¿What is the item which differences Mortal Kombat from another titles?  
**-The item which differences Mortal Kombat of another titles is simply: is a game with a powerful plot because no one is seeking be the best, there are arguments more deep than that and the characters are well built and for a reason. In the strictly related of the game, I can say that the gameplay is the best and our fighters, I included, are people skilled. That's it.

**Speaking of the first 'Mortal Kombat', your first work insured you in 'Mortal Kombat II', where you ratified your popularity and your legion of fans were increasing given your satisfying participation. ¿Care to comment?  
**-Yeah. Like I said I never expect the whole success of the game and my debut in itself. But I enjoyed the shooting of 'Mortal Kombat II' too because is my favorite title and boosted my career. And one more time, the Mortal Kombat fans were here supporting us like always.

**But the success arrived with controversy. ¿What is your opinion about the polemic of 'Mortal Kombat'?  
**-That all those stupid idiots who criticize the game don't know read or they are blind. For something they are ranked with an M. And that means that the game is for a adult audience, not for kids.

**Little time after your father appeared claiming that you were his son. ¿How he found you?  
**-If you ask me, I don't know. But the only thing I know is one: I don't want to see him again. He is nothing to me, he don't exist in my life. He didn't care for me when I need it. The only father I know is my grandfather and no one more.

**Changing the subject, the huge hit of 'Mortal Kombat II' assured you in the next hit of Midway 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'and during the shooting of it, you met your first known couple, the famous heroine of 'Killer Instinct', Black Orchid. Quickly, in six months of romance you and her got married. ¿Do you think that was an a error?  
**-Not of all. We were young, passionate and probably I didn't what I was thinking when I asked her. But there are many things than a attractive body and a beautiful face can't do nothing. When I noticed the real meant of word 'marriage', I thought that Orchid was not the right person for me.  
My problems with her started when she began to change her personality. She was obsessed with her image and her ego was more bigger than my huge patience in many things and that is much. Then, we started to got problems in our daily coexistence and little time after I found a infidelity of her in my own bed and I ended asking the divorce.  
I remember that Hanzo warned me about the danger of my actions but I didn't listen him. But if I have to take some positive things about that experience, I can say now that a pretty face or a attractive body don't impress me and that I have not interest to marry again.

**Recently, she said to a newspaper that you still love her. ¿Any truth to say?  
**-(He frowns but maintains his cool demeanor) ¿She said that?. Probably she needed say that in order to appear in some stupid issue from a magazine for money. I only love her in my nightmares and they are not pleasant. I lived many moments of joy when we were together but she hurt me many times. So, I haven't interest in her anymore.

**And then you gained the nick of 'heartbreaker' given the fact that you started to date many girls after your divorce.  
**-I think that nick is excessive. Is true that I'm a ladies man and I like flirt with girls but I'm not a heartbreaker. I'm a respectful gentleman and I don't date two or more girls at the same time.

**But you are considerate as one of the fifteen most handsome fighters in many rankings .  
**-But I think that is just subjective. If you ask me, I don't care for that things. I don't live for the opinion poll.

**About 'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' ¿Is true that you portrayed Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot both?  
**-Unlike Katalin and Megan (They are the girls who portraits Kitana and Mileena) I portrayed Noob and Subbie both.

**Returning at the topic of your work, after the good results of 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' and sequel 'Mortal Kombat Trilogy', the MKTeam offered you being the lead character of 'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero' aside of your participation in 'Mortal Kombat 4'. The question is, ¿How you survived with a lot of work?  
**-I don't know how managed to survive. It always stressful start to shoot the games especially when you had the pressure to do the things right. I was finishing 'Mortal Kombat 4' when I got stressed. So, Midway delayed the release of 'Mortal Kombat 4' and gave me two weeks to recover me. And arrived just in time for the pre-production of 'Mortal Kombat Gold'.  
Aside of all, I liked the job that the we did of 'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'. In spite that the shooting was pretty worn and the reviews to the title, 'Mythologies' opened the door to another titles like 'Special Forces' or 'Shaolin Monks'.

**Aside the success of 'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero', 'Mortal Kombat 4' and 'Mortal Kombat Special Forces' didn't suffer the same fate, being the first title your first failure. ¿Care to comment?  
**-Yes. I think that 'Mortal Kombat 4' was not a failure after all. In favor of 'MK4', I can say that title was good and I can make sure that MKTeam worked hard to release it. And is not funny when you are hearing rumors of resignations and distancing. Aside of all, we learned from the errors and the MKTeam decided to release 'Mortal Kombat Gold'.  
Eventhough 'Mortal Kombat Gold' wasn't a huge hit like 'Mortal Kombat II' or 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' at least the fans were OK with it and that made me feel much better.

**So, there's not a 'Ego's War' inside the set.  
**-No. Far from it. Unlike another teams for another titles, the MKTeam is a family. If one of the guys has a problem, all the team brought in order to look for a solution.  
Speaking for me, aside from my family in China, the MKTeam is my family here in the States. I have build very deep and strong bonds with many interesting people so I consider myself as a lucky man.

**Speaking of another things, ¿Do you like pick street fights?  
**-No, but if someone wants a fight against me in the street I don't deny it. Majority of the times I end beating famous asses with public humiliation. I'm used to do that (sly grin). If you don't believe me, you can ask that to diverse guys like William Guile from Street Fighter until crying girls like Kyo Kusanagi from 'King of Fighters'.

**¿Have you pick fights with another guys from other videogames?  
**-Yes, I have. I picked fights with the 'Street Fighter', 'Killer Instinct', 'King of Fighters', 'Tekken' and much more. But my most memorable fights were four.

**Tell me about those fights.  
**-In spite of all I could think about the 'Street Fighter' plot, I had to say that my most memorable fight was against Chun-Li Xiang in a exhibition in Hong Kong in aid of the Shanghai Orphanage. Pretty strong the girl and when you fight with her you can notice that her abilities are not exaggerated or a joke. To sum up, the battle ended in draw.  
Another battles against guys like Nightmare, Terry Bogard or Jin Kazama were funny but the match against Chun-Li Xiang is the best.

**Picking the theme of Mortal Kombat, The new MK era, I mean, 'Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance' and 'Mortal Kombat Deception' and 'Mortal Kombat Armageddon' marks the way of the recognition of you and many of your teammates and the entrance door of potential talents like Frost or Li Mei. The question is, ¿Do you think that the constant renovation is an a characteristic of Mortal Kombat?  
**-Yes, I believe that. Or at least, we are not a gang of up-starters like at the beginning (he laughs). Putting me serious, in this industry, if you are not renovating by yourself, the followers forget you so, this job obliges you to maintain active.  
Speaking of Frost, and aside how Midway portraits her like a female version of Anakin Skywalker, sometimes she can be a real pain on the ass but she is a good girl. I made a good impression about her and I saw her as a little sister. She is skilled in the fight and with a bit of charisma, she would be unstoppable.

**You are speaking like Sub-Zero.  
**-(He laughs) It's natural. So many years portraying the same guy made you include him in your daily life.

**Spaaking of Sub-Zero ¿There's someone special who inspired you to built him?  
**-Maybe. My favourite movie es the Goodfather and I'm fan of Saint Seiya, so I think Sub-Zero is a mix between of Vito Corleone and Hyoga from Saint Seiya.

**You are known along with Hanzo for being the favorite fighters of many people and you have famous fans as Emma Frost from Marvel, Han Solo from Star Wars, Batman from DC, or Aragorn of Lord of the Rings.  
**-It's something fills me with pride although knowing that I'm not so important like other 'important asses'. It made me proud know that guys like Aragorn or Han are fans of me because I got inspired from both to built Sub-Zero too. I met Batman during the shooting of 'Mortal Kombat vs. DC' and he is an a honorable fighter and a very honest guy. And Emma Frost ran many blocks only to ask my autograph, so I'm a lucky man.

**So, you enjoyed the shooting of 'Mortal Kombat vs. DC'.  
**-Absolutely. I met wonderful people like Batman or Wonder Woman. Aside all the rumors of that both teams don't stand one of another, I can say thore rumors were pure lies.

**And you met your new date, Katalin England, more known as 'Kitana', and the fans considers you as the envy of the all the guys.  
**-(He smiles sincerely) Yeah, that's true. They have well-founded reasons to be envious. Katalin is great woman. She is more than a beauty face and a attractive body. She is the only who can understand me and love me for who I am. We have many things in common. She is intelligent, bright, patient, sexy and lovely girl. She is perfect for me and I love her.

**So it's comprehensible your anger with Orchid.  
**-Yes. The only thing I want to add is that she should make a new refresh in her life and not appear in the issues of magazines speaking of me. Nothing more.

**Good to see you, Bo.  
**-Thanks you too.

**The Contestant File:  
****Name: **Bo Lee Ling Wong.  
**Birth Date: **December10th , in 1965.  
**Homeland: **In Hebei, China. Now, he resides in San Francisco, CA.  
**Marital Status: **He got divorced of the famous 'Killer Instinct' heroine, the American martial artist, Black Orchid in 1999. Now, he's still a single man but he's dating his colleague, the American/Spanish martial artist and model Katalin Jaina England, more known as "Kitana" in Mortal Kombat.  
**Likes:** Extreme Sports, spending time with his girlfriend and his beloved pets.  
**Dislikes: **The animal ill-treatment, the bad-mannered people and the messed places.  
**Hobbies: **Making eating competencies with his friends, read history books and watch sports in TV.

**(This is the end of the second chapter. Unfortunately for the Rayden fans, I lost the file that had the interview. So, is very possible I have to update the history later. But already I have ready the interviews of Kung Lao, Kitana and Mileena and you can choose between them with a review. Not to be slow in updating, I am going to update these first and later that of Rayden in order to recover the file in the best of cases or create a new interview of him. I'm really sorry. Bye)**


End file.
